Audaciously Loquacious
by MomoMokuba
Summary: It's Kushina's birthday. What does Minato have in store for his princess?


**Just a little story I put together in honor of Kushina's birthday. She's one of my favorite characters, along with Minato, so I personally put time aside and spent my day on this. I hope you enjoy it!**

"Shut the blinds. It's annoying, ya know?"

The young female was sprawled out across the bed, and it was all but comfortable with the sun's rays aiming directly at her face. She moaned when her lover, who was now the cause of such distress, didn't comply.

"Kushina…it's kind of late, you should really get up so you can sleep tonight." The blond offered a weak smile. He may have been the 4th Hokage, but he was nothing compared to his loquacious wife. Whenever they got into arguments (which was very rare), she'd always win by a longshot; it'd often be won by cuteness or affection. Besides, today was her birthday. She was just about over half way in her pregnancy and they were both eager, although she could often be moody or impatient. He did not mind the slightest, he loved her deeply.

The white satin sheets were entangled with her limbs as she limply lifted her head up. Everything was a pain now that she was pregnant. The nausea subsided for the most part, but she usually had aches in her muscles or constantly felt unsatisfied. She didn't even want to think about the mangled state her hair must have been in at this point, that was always the most troublesome of all. Her hair was thick and stiff, resembling thread. It was also pure red, which was the source of the harassment she received for so long. Now people would stare at her, not because they thought it was odd or resented it for some resent, because they admired and envied it. Minato was the first, however, to claim such admiration. She was questioning at first, however her skepticism gradually wore thin as Minato constantly commented on it, or played with it. It was true, her hair was the most beautiful he's ever seen. It wasn't dull; she didn't blend in with anyone else. You could easily spot in her a crowd no matter what the environment. She was fire itself.

She forced herself to sit up, although her body was practically screaming for her not to. Minato only offered her a sympathetic gaze as her sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Does it hurt today? I can give you a massage."

She smirked slightly, rubbing her eyes. "Not a lot, but a massage is always appreciated."

He chuckled, "Anything for you, princess." She was too cute to him, the way she looked, the way she talked. Just in general she was charming. He carefully pulled her hair to the side, which she predicted correctly, was indeed a mess. Although it didn't bother him, and she was too lazy to actually care; besides, his massages were always the best. Minato had a way of soothing people's muscles, relaxing them and putting them in bliss. She contentedly sighed, leaning back into him.

"Better?" He smiled, although she couldn't see it. He was holding her from behind, pressing his nose into her shoulder. She smelled of ramen, which was natural- that's practically all she ate these days. It wasn't her natural scent though, she was very sweet.

She placed her hand over his, nodding. "Is that even a question, Minato?" They both laughed. She was still in her night gown, which was a pale blue. Her tummy was clearly visible now, even in the thickest of clothing she couldn't hide it, which she didn't mind. She was happy she was bearing the 4th's child, and was ready to become a parent- they both were. He poked her belly, earning a giggle. "Gosh, I cannot wait until he is out." She admitted, placing her hand over his.

"Is that so?" He lifted his head up slightly, although still resting on her shoulder. "Even at the price of my wonderful massages?"

"H-Hey, no one said you'll have to stop after I give birth…I'll be sore from missions, ya know?"

He burst out laughing, pressing his lips against her ear, "Of course, Kushina."

It took a moment before either of them was able to move. It was nearly noon on a Sunday, things were supposed to go slow. It took a while, but the redhead eventually leaned forward before posing a question. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at the Hokage's office?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry, I have someone covering for me momentarily, although, it doesn't strike as very impressive with the elders…but it's special today, so I'm taking the risk. I'll just work harder tomorrow."

"Hn." She turned around, grabbing his cheeks, pinching them upwards. "You're too cute, ya know?"

"You should get ready for today." He tried distracting her. Although he enjoyed the affection, he did not wish for his face to become sore that day.

"Heh. You're right." She retreated, now standing. Before she descended however, she took the time to go and close the curtains. The once light filled room was now dim, which pleased her. "That's better!" Kushina offered him a satisfied grin before leaning down, pressing her lips against his forehead and leaving to the bathroom.

Minato shook his head, sighing. In a way, they were opposites. He was quiet and reserved, where she was loud and got flustered easily. Of course, she didn't particularly like this about herself. Whenever she found herself adding, 'ya know!' to the end of a phrase she couldn't help but mentally slap herself- it was so annoying! He found it charming, just as she did when she was able to tease him to the point of blushing.

He found himself looking around. They were not in their normal home; for the sake of privacy and protection they have been moved to an underground what you'd consider a bunker. It was fairly empty,and sometimes depressing. It consisted of a bed dressed with white sheets, a dresser (where they miraculously were able to make all of their clothing fit), and a single window which was high up, right above the ground. Not to worry, though, they barely were even inside the so called bunker. Minato was always at the Hokage office, and Kushina would hang out with her friends. Her best friend's name was Mikoto, who was an Uchiha. She was also pregnant, although she already had a young son. Ever since she made her move to this village she was one who didn't fear her nor did she look down on her. They bonded easily. Minato was a bit wary of Fugaku, her husband, in complete honesty. Although they were a polite family, there was something about him that didn't strike Minato all too kind. They had to keep good relations, though, as leader of the Uchiha's and the leader of the entire village.

Meanwhile Kushina was working on brushing her hair in the other room. It was so tangled; she'd definitely have to remember to put it up when she went to sleep next time.

"It's really my birthday now, huh?" She smiled to herself, although she didn't really have a reason to. It was quite painful- the process of brushing hair that goes all the way down your back. "Hmm…26. That's how old I am now. It's been so long…since the day they forced the nine tails into me." Her facial expression changed briefly as she thought, it was a painful memory. It also reminded her that her seal would have to be tightened soon, but, there was no use worrying about that now. She quickly removed her nightgown, immediately missing the cotton that was so soft on her skin. "Oh, wow. I didn't bring my clothing."

Minato was in midst of a daydream when she came bursting in only in undergarments. His eyes widened slightly, "Er- Kushina?"

"Clothes…what should I wear?" she rummaged through the dresser, grabbing things at random. Many of her clothing did not fit anymore, although she had a lot of maternity dresses. When she turned around to find his face pink, she giggled. He was extremely modest in situations that called for it, but seriously? No one else was there, so he had no reason to be prudent. "Don't act like you haven't seen it, Minato. Now, can you help me get this on?"

He cleared his throat, nodding. He didn't blush because he thought anything sexual of it; he rarely ever thought Kushina in that way. In fact, pregnancy is a beautiful thing, and he was often mesmerized by it. It was simply because, like stated before, he was quite modest; it took him by surprise when his wife walks in half-naked with no warning. Mobility was becoming an issue now-a days. Sometimes she couldn't dress by herself, which was alright. He'd pull her hair back and pull the fabric over her shoulders, help get her arms into the sleeves, and then pull it over her tummy.

"Thanks." She sighed, looking down at him. He was kneeling down in front of her, resting from his oh so hardest efforts! Sometimes he pretended to be dramatic, but not today. He simply leaned forward against her belly, closing his eyes as he listened for the faintest of sounds. This is something he did often, especially at night time. It was extremely comforting for both of them.

"Heh…" she ran her fingers through his hair, individual strands sticking up. "So, Mr. Wake-me-up-early, what do you have planned for today?"

He looked up, resting his chin against her. He was smiling. "You're the birthday girl- so I was considering taking you out for ramen, but, I've decided against it. You deserve something even more special than that." He stood up as she tilted her head.

"And what would that be?"

"Well," he began, "it certainly won't be ramen. As much as I agree that it's a divine food…it's salty and spicy, and I'm worried for Naruto, here." He rubbed the palm of his hand against her stomach, smiling genuinely, "Although, I assure you, you will not be disappointed. Okay?"

"I suppose I can trust you…" She stuck out her tongue slightly, continuing. "Anyways, let's get out of here. It can't be good to stay underground all day."

"You're the one who closed the window." He muttered, opening the door.

Again, she stuck her tongue out. "I am delicate, ya know?"

Oh, did he know.

They got friendly waves and smiles as they made their way down the street. They were both widely known, so it wasn't unusual, and sometimes kids would run up to them and ask various questions. Although, someone particular caught her eye.

It was Mikoto!

She couldn't stop herself from running up to here, almost tripping in the process. Mikoto was a calm woman, very collected and intelligent. Stated previously, she was also pregnant, but just a little bit farther in than Kushina. "Kushina…hi, what are you doing here?" She smiled politely, tilting her head. It took a second, but before Kushina had the chance to respond she quickly stepped forward, hugging her rather awkwardly. "Oh, it's your birthday! Happy birthday! I'm sorry, I was so preoccupied…"

They both laughed, getting so absorbed into the conversation. Minato chuckled- typical of her. Although he couldn't help but to notice the presence of a child who was quietly holding on to the hem on her mother's shirt.

"Itachi?" He asked, confirming the child's identity. He knelt down, smiling. "How are you?"

He shifted, and Minato couldn't help but to notice he looked identical to his mother. "I'm good, thank you…and you are?"

"I'm great. Looks like they're having quite the conversation, huh?"

Itachi nodded in agreement. He was only 5, but he was extremely intelligent. It was obvious he would once become the pride of the Uchiha.

Suddenly, Kushina joined in."Oh! Is that you, Itachi? You've grown- you're so cute!" His cheeks flushed when she ruffled his hair. "How old are you now?"

"I'm five… He averted his eyes before returning the gaze to her.

"Oh my, that's very big. Are you ready to become a big brother?" She always knew Mikoto's son was very caring, although quiet. He just seemed like the brotherly type.

"Yes, I cannot wait!" his response was enthusiastic, especially for them. It pleased everyone as they laughed, and they continued to reminisce of old times, and anticipate what'll come ahead in the future. After what seemed like forever, they said their goodbyes. It was about time!

"Did you talk your heart out?" He asked, taking her hand again. If she wanted, she could talk to day's end about every possible thing you could think of, from food to romance, it was utterly endless. That's why Minato held the belief that it would be healthy for her to talk to her girlfriends every once in a while, since there were obviously a lot of things that he could not be told.

She glanced at him, smirking, "Of course! Gosh, I love her. She knows how to listen to someone, ya know?"

"And I don't?" He fake pouted; he was quite aware that she was not intending to insult him.

"You know that's not what I meant!"

He chuckled, looking away so she wouldn't notice. He was thankful for today- it wasn't scorching hot like before, but rather a nice, warm temperature. It may not look like it, but behind his calm demeanor he was constantly worrying. Usually the village was fine, although there were sometimes matters that popped out of nowhere in which would leave him completely restless and unable to get any sleep. The village was fine as of now, which left him to be worried about his wife and unborn son. If it was too hot outside, he would advise her to stay indoors, same with colder weather. He didn't even like the idea of her going anywhere without him or an ANBU member; not only because she was pregnant, but the 9 tail's jinchuriki as well. She could easily become a target, and it made him wary. When she caught him like this it was sometimes hard to calm him down. Sometimes she'd even hit him over the head, and other times she would simply kiss him- hold him close and let him know it's alright.

"We're here."

It was a simple middle-classed building, and as usual, people were being with happiness. She observed it for a minute. "What is this? I've never heard of it before."

He glanced at her as if he expected the response. "It's a sushi restaurant; it's rather new, too. As Hokage I've been hearing about it a lot, people love it." He gave a satisfied smile before continuing, "Although, there are conditions. I know it is sushi but the fish must be cooked, and no eating anything to spicy- or extreme for that matter."

She groaned, "You're too worried, Minato." Before he had to chance to explain the risks of eating raw sushi, she continued. "Although I think you're right. I promise not to do anything too extreme."

He didn't expect for her to give in like that, but was ultimately happy. It meant much less trouble for him.

As they got seated, as she promised, she would be very simple. She had only water, rice, and Japanese soup at first, that was before Minato urged her to eat more. She took him up on that offer.

They spent a good few hours there, having fun. They conversed with various people, learning new things about different regions. When they finally had to leave it was due to her nausea.

"Are you alright?" His concerned voice barely reached her in her condition. They were sitting on a bench nearby home, him desperately trying to calm her down. The last thing they needed was for her to vomit.

"Just…give me a moment, okay?"

He nodded hesitantly, rubbing her back.

"Gosh, I hate this….can't I just have one meal? Naruto…I can tell you'll be a picky eater." Minato chuckled slightly, but she was completely serious.

They sat there, neither of them daring to move until the uneasiness subsided. It took a while, a little more than an hour until she finally gulped, nodding.

"Okay, I'm sorry…that was my fault you got sick." He frowned, still rubbing her back. What a great husband he was, causing his wife distress on her birthday.

She leaned back, allowing herself to relax. "It would have happened anyways, Minato. Besides, I had a lot of fun. I enjoy simply going outside, seeing everyone so happy. They're all growing up so quick…now it's our turn to add into this world." She rested her hand on her belly, looking up. The sun was beginning to set; it made the atmosphere seem calmer as kids started to go home for the day.

"…You're right, Kushina. I haven't been Hokage for long, but it joys me to see these small children transform into fine ninja." He shifted for his arm to be around her, holding her closely. "I will teach them, including our son, the way of a ninja; The Will of Fire. That is my duty, is it not?...I cannot wait to witness this village grow into even more than it already is."

She shifted slightly, making it more comfortable on the both of them. "Thank you, Minato. Thank you so much…for being Hokage, for being my husband…for being my child's father."

"Hey," He laughed slightly, lightening the mood, "You're the one who made me into all of those things. Without you I would be nothing, remember that." He poked her nose, making her face slightly redden.

"You're silly. You're still a strong man."

"Yeah, but-." He got cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"Look who it is, Minato and lovely Kushina." It was none other than Master Jiraiya. "Oh? And her tummy has gotten bigger. How long is it now…? 3 more months?"

The both shifted so they didn't look like some teen couple, which made Jiraiya laugh. She confirmed with a nod. "3 more months until his birth date. Gosh, I can't wait."

Jiraiya leaned down. "May I?"

They both nodded, smiling when he ran the palm of his hand over her stomach. "So, you're really going to name him Naruto..? Ah, by the way, Lord 3rd wants to meet with you and Kushina tomorrow, Minato. They've requested I've told you, it's about the birthing preparations."

Minato glanced at his wife as she paled. He was quite aware of how nervous she was about giving birth. As much as she wanted to see her child, hold him, she could not help but to be worried over the rumors of undeniable pain.

"Thank you for informing me. We'll be ready."

Jiraiya was a very close family friend, so in a sense he would consider Naruto something of a grandchild, just as how he considered Minato a son. The elder smiled as he departed, wondering what amazing story this prodigy would bring.

He would become the child of prophecy, after all.

They were both tired when they arrived home, and settled for nothing over the top- just cuddling. The tightness of his embrace, the warmth of his hold, the freshness of his scent where just some of the things that would always linger within her, longing for more once the parted; although, tonight would be different.

"Happy Birthday, Kushina. Three more months and we'll be holding our son." He kissed her temple, already feeling the drowsy effects of tiredness.

She ran her fingers up his arm, snaking it around his neck, gently grasping the tuffs of blond hair between her fingers as she pressed her forehead against his chest.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too."


End file.
